smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (all competitions)
At the moment this page is very much a work in progress. This list aims to includes goals from the league, FFA Cup, Australia Cup, Dockerty Cup, NSL Cup, Singapore Cup, Ampol Cup, Oceanian and World Club Championships, but does not include pre-season competitions like the Hellenic Cup or Tynan-Eyre Cup. See also * All time matches (league only) 201-250 games 206 *Bradley Norton (2012-) 151-200 games 183 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) 151 *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 126-150 games 150 *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 143 * Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 139 * Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-) * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 134 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) 128 *Gianni De Nittis (2005-2011, 2012) 101-125 games 116 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 113 *Michael Eagar (2014-2017) *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 102 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018) 76-100 games 92 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 84 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) 82 *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 51-75 games 74 *Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) 62 * Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-) * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) 59 *Massimo Murdocca (2000-2004) 55 *Sam Poutakidis (2002-2004, 2008) 52 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) * Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) 51 *Vince Lia (2001-2004) 41-50 games 50 *Andy Kecojevic (2014-2017) 49 * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 43 *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) *Luke Pavlou (2017-2018) 42 *Nick Tolios (2000-2004) 41 *George Tzirtis (2005-2006) 31-40 games 40 *Nick Curtis (2005-2009) 37 *Eugene Galekovic (2001-2004) 36 *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) 34 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 31 *Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) 21-30 games 30 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) 29 * Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) * Jesse Daley (2017) * James Musa (2014) * Kosta Salapasidis (2005) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 27 *Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Ante Kovacevic (2003-2004) * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 24 *Oliver Minatel (2018) *David Stirton (2015) 23 * Peter Zois (2010) 22 * Glen Trifiro (2012) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 20 *Evan Karavitis (2005-2006) *Michael Panopoulos (2003-2004) 19 * Steve Laurie (2003-2004) * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) * Marcus Stergiopoulos (2003-2004) * Simon Storey (2003-2004) 18 * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Kevin Nelson (2006) * Stefan Zinni (2017) 17 * Tony La Verde (2008) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) * Kristian Sarkies (2003-2004) 16 * Joe Bacak (2001-2002) * Jason Trifiro (2012) * Robbie Wynne (2008-2009) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Liam McCormick (2017) 14 * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 13 *Levent Osman (2003-2004) *Carl Piergianni (2017) 12 *George Howard (2018-) *Andrew Mullett (2014) *Shaun Timmins (2014) 11 * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Chris Maynard (2013-2014) * Stefaan Sardelic (2008-2011) 6-10 games 10 * Clayton Bell (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) * Steven Weir (2011) 9 * Hamid Basma (2010) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jonas Salley (2006) 8 * Andy Bevin (2015) * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Steven Pace (2001-2003) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 *Ndumba Makeche (2018) *Steve Manceski (2001-2002) *Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Max Lohy (2003) * Renco Van Eeken (2013) * Slaven Vranesevic (2014) 5 games or fewer 5 * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Bardhi Hysolli (2017) * Ibraim Ibraimi (2002-2004) * Marco Santilli (2001-2002) * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) * Michael Theoklitos (2003-2004) * Sasa Vranesevic (2010) 4 * Manyluak Aguek (2018-) * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Dion Kirk (2014) * Cody Martindale (2015-2016) * Danni Radojicic (2009) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) 3 * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Malcolm MacDonald (1977) * Malcolm Manley (1977) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Will Orford (2018-) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 2 * Lukmon Anifaloyin (2010) * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Jean-Charles Dubois (2011) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018) 1 * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Rory Brian (2015-2016, 2018) * Luke Eyles (2016) * Anthony Giannopoulos (2013) * Lajos Hun (2013) * Amir Jashari (2017-) * Billy Jones (2007) * Tom Lombardi (2011) * Massimo Pesce (2015-2016) * James Riccobene (2011) * John Samaras (1988) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Dimitri Vithoulkas (2010) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Playing records Category:Appearance records